Girls like Girls
by lilllythenextfirebenderavatar
Summary: Korra and Asami met at a concert. They already have a strong connection but little did Korra know. Asami has a boyfriend and His name is Mako. Will they end up together? Is Mako abusive? Will Korra end up falling in love with someone else and Asami will be too late?
1. Chapter 1

_GIRLS LIKE GIRLS_

/ Author's note: Hello reader people,this is kinda my second fanfiction. Let's just say I don't think people liked my first one very much so I think I have given up on that one

So this is based on the song Girls like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko it's a good song. I easily can give a story line to it so here we go/

Korra was at a Fire Ferret concert,She was with her friend Opal. Korra was in the middle of playing the air guitar,She thought she was killing it while Opal thought she looked like a dork but she was too wasted to give two fucks or even one. She was laughing so hard to where she was in tears. She laughed even harder when Korra started trying to dance while playing the air guitar and she accidentally knocked over and fall on top of someone. Her eyes widden as Opal was now on the ground laughing so much it hurt. Korra find her eyes staring into beautiful green eyes as her cheeks tinted a light pink,the other girls was staring back at her into her eyes. "Uhhh should I get off of you?" Korra asked,rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Asami giggled,"Y-You're veyr pretyful" she told Korra. Korra nodded as she blushed,"And you're drunk..." She stood up and extended her hand to help the drunk girl up. The drunk girl slapped her hand away. "I'm fine" Asami said in a drunken state.

Asami tried to stand up but when she was almost all the way up. She started to lose her balance and fall. She gasped in shock as she started to fall. Korra quickly caught her without a second thought. Asami smiled at Korra ,"Thank you my hero" Korra chuckled as she brought the girl to her feet."I usually go by Korra,You?" she asked the green eyed beauty. Asami smiled happily,"I'm Drunk remember? I actually go by Asami since that is my name" She put her hand out for Korra to shake it,Korra took shook her hand as she once again got last in her eyes. Korra then noticed bruises in a shape of finger prints on Asami's shoulder. She was about to comment on her discovery when a guy with black hiar and with Tangerine colored eyes stepped up next to Asami. "Hello I'm Mako the leader singer and guitarist for the Fire Ferrets and Asami's boyfriend,what's going on here?" he asked.

Korra smiled at her,"I accidentally ran into Asami and she seems drunk"

Asami pouted at Korra,"I am not drunk my hero" she chuckled while Korra gave her an 'Oh really' look. Mako glared at Asami then at Korra. "My hero?" he asked while growling. "oh I saved her from falling." Korra told Mako so Asami didn't have to explain. He grabbed Asami wrist tightly and she whimpered in pain. "Yo bro chill" She glared at Mako not liking how he was touching Asami. She clenched her fist as anger boiled up inside her. Mako laughed,"I'll kick her ass,leave her alone till you calm the fuck down" She growled as loud as she could even Opal and Asami flinched at the sound. Mako let go of Asami arm and stromed off.

Korra gave Asami a look,"what the fuck was that?"

Asami sighed,"He has a bit of a anger problem if you haven't noticed." She chuckled sadly. Korra wrapped her arms around the girl she just met but cared about a great deal already even though she didn't know why. Asami leaned into her hesitantly because she was worried Mako was still around but once she looked he wasn't any where to be seen so she relaxed into Korra.

Korra wrote her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Asami,"You can call or text if you ever need me or just wanna hang out and do stuff together." she rubbed the back of her neck again. Asami took the paper and put it in her purse. "Thanks that really means a lot" She had just now ended up really looking into Korra's beautiful blue orbs. She must of seemed to stare forever at the tan skinned girl who she was leaning against for comfort even though she barely knew this girl yet felt so safe being next to her. Asami was about to say something to Korra when Mako showed up in front of them. He eyes filled with guilt and sadness.

Mako looked at Asami,then glared at Korra who still had her arms around her. Korra slowly backed away not because she was scared for her safety but for Asami's. Mako eyes soften again I'm really sorry Asami,You know I didn't mean it like that and that I love you" he said sighing. Asami ran up to him and kissed him obviously forgiving him even though how he touched her was sicking,probably why Korra felt a sickness to her stomach as Mako kissed her back throwing his arms around Asami's. Korra couldn't stay to watch them be all lovey dovey so she sprinted off and out of the Arena. She didn't know why she felt like she did. She didn't drink that much but she felt really sick. She slowly walked home in the dark. Her mind full with thoughts she didn't know the answer too.

Why do I feel so weird? Why is she with that jerk? Why is she so beautiful? Why do I care so much? All those questions going through her mind,confusing her even more than she already was. She was looking at the ground kicking a rock,She thought of the kiss between Mako and Asami. Her blood boiled yet again and she kicked the rock as hard as she could and accidentally through someone's car window and she took of sprinting again as the car alarm went off as she didn't want to get caught for the damage done to the person's car even though it was her fault. She finally ended up at her apartment. She was panting trying to catch her breath from running away from what she had done or maybe she was trying to run from what she was feeling. She shook her head,she wanted to push those thoughts aside. She walked up the stairs to her apartment and walked inside to see Naga waiting for her. Naga barked with joy and licked her owners face.  
Korra yelp and yelled "Yuck Naga really right now?!" The polar bear dog put her head down and eyes bent down. Korra sighed and pat the dog. "I'm sorry buddy just a lot on my mind right now" she said and the dog cheered up a little bit.

Korra took of the clothes,She wore to the concert and put on a tanktop and shorts as She crawled into her queen size bed. She felt Naga crawl into the bed with her. She smiled at Naga. "What should I do Girl,She is beautiful but as a boyfriend and I have never dated let alone a girl. How embarrasing right" Naga barked in agreement as Korra glared at her. "Thanks a lot,Naga you're so supportive." She said sarcastically. Naga just waged her tail happily as her owner spoke to her. Korra chuckled at her dog. Her phone went off to tell her she had a new text message. She rolled over to see who it was actually to find Two new messages. One from Opal and one from a number she didn't know.

 **Opal: Thanks for ditching me loser :p**

Korra chuckled as she quickly texted back to her

 **Korra: You're welcome dork**

Korra almost forgot she had another message till her phone beeped again with yet another new message from the number. She was getting tired so she hoped she could stay awake long enough to read and reply to the messages, She pressed the read button. Two messages popped up on the screen.

 **Asami:Hey it's Asami,I'm so sorry that I lefted you when Mako showed up and said sorry. I'm just crazy about him**

Korra frowned at that message but read on anyway to see what She had to say after that.

 **Asami: Please forgive me I looked everywhere for you after but couldn't find you. I'm an idiot I should have spent more time with you and told Mako to hit the road for the night. I'm truly sorry please don't hate me. forgive me. Let me make it up to you. Lunch tomorrow my treat? please reply I'm sorry**

Korra smiled hsppy at the thought Asami regretted leaving her for that jerk of a so called boyfriend,She entered her nameinto her phone as Asami/Green eyed beauty. Hopefully no one ever saw that she thought to herself as she giggled. She was about to reply with half lidded eyes from being exhausted she tried everythong on her well power to try and message her back and say yes to lunch but her body took control and She dropped her phone on the floor as she fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.

/So that is it for this chapter comment on what you think of it. Also I need help should I make Korra and Kuriva just meet in a later chapter or should they already know eachother and are friends?

Tell me what you think also I need a beta for my stories please someone message me if you want to help me with that. I need someone soon hopefully.

I will try to update as much as I can at least once a week or more. I'll be having next chapter up at least by Tuesday sorry my sister is getting married Saturday and I have a busy weekend ahead for me but I'll try to get one up sooner. Thank you for reading/


	2. Chapter 2

_GIRLS LIKE GIRLS_

 **/Author's note: I am sorry that it took a few days for this update**

 **I have had been busy with my sister's wedding and hanging out wtih friends that are visiting**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own LOK/**

(Asami's POV)

Asami woke up the next day at 9 in the morning. She tiredly rubbed her eyes as she stood up. She picked up her phone to see if she had any texts messages, She really hoped that Korra replied,she really did feel bad for ignoring her once Mako apologized to her for acting how he was. The sad thing is that later. He did it again,he hit her. She had a black eye and it was slightly swollen. She saw she had a text from Mako. She shook her head and looked at his text anyway.

 **Mako: I'm sorry babe i didn't mean to do that last night I love you**

Asami huffed,she put her phone down. She was sad that Korra haven't messaged her back. 'What if she is mad at me and won't forgive me? Why do I even care so much I just met her last night? Yeah but she cared when Mako acted that way and she was there for me plus she was pretty attractive. Wait what?' She walked into the kitchen to get an ice pack for her eye to help with the soreness. She got out the ice pack and placed it on her eye. She went back to her bedroom and laid back down on her bed,She turned on some music on her laptop. The song U.N.I by Ed Sheeran started playing. She softly sang along to the words. She then heard her phone beep telling her that she got a text message. She picked up her phone and opened the message to see that it was from Korra.

 **Korra: Sorry I fell asleep before I could reply,I'm up for lunch. What time and where should I meet you?**

 **Asami: 12 and uhh just come over to my house 108 REPUBLIC CITY DR.**

 **Korra: Okay see you then cutie**

Asami smiled at her phone,mostly cause Korra had just called her a cutie. She started to walk the bathroom as she pulled off her shirt,and the rest of her clothes. She quickly jumped into the shower. She picked up the soap as she hummed to herself. She then picked up her favorite watermelon shampoo and washed her silky wavy black hair. She looked looking nice but she wanted to stun Korra,Make her speechless. Why? She really doesn't know. She finally finished her shower as she got out of the shower to blow dry her hair. There was a knock on her door,she wrapped a towel around herself and unlocked her front door. That's when the front door flung open,knocking over Asami. She whimpered in pain as she hit her head on ground. Mako stromed in screaming at the top of his lung.  
"WHY HAVEN"T YOU ANSWERED MY TEXT? HUH? WHY DID YOU SHOWER? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He fist where clenched. Asami shook in fear at this sudden out burst from her boyfriend.

"I'm g-going out with K-Korra to lunch." she said nervously.

"I TOLD YOU AFTER LAST NIGHT I DIDN'T WANT YOU TALKING TO HER!" he snarled.

Asami tried to stand up but Mako's fist made contact with her nose. She screamed in pain as she fell back down,tears rolling down her cheeks. Mako's eyes widen as he tries to help her up. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Asami" he spoke. Asami moved away from him,"Don't touch me..." She said with hurt in her voice. Mako got angry at this,he ran out of the house and ran to his car. He drove away. Blood pouring from her nose,dripping onto her towel. She laid there on the ground,sobbing loudly.

(Korra's POV)

Korra woke up in the morning to realize that she forgot to reply to Asami. She picked up her phone and replied. Asami told her to meet at 12 and her house. She got up,she put on a blue sweat pants and tank top. She went for her morning run,she got home and looked at the time. Her phone said it was 11,perfect. SHe had time to shower and get ready. She undressed the clothes she had on. She got into the shower,she was nervous about lunch with Asami. She felt the hot water hit her skin,She instantly relaxed as the water ran on her body. She washed herself and her hair then got out of the shower. She shook her head to get her hair dry. Water going everyone in her bathroom. She put on some skinny jeans and a muscle shirt. She looked at the time,fuck it was 11:55. She didn't think she was in there for that long.

Korra rushed out the front door,jumping on her motorcycle, She sped off in the direction of Asami's house, She still got there about ten minutes late. She was hoping Asami wouldn't mind that she was late. She went up to the front door to find it open. That's odd,she thought. She looked inside,she wasn't expecting to see what she saw. Asami was lying on the floor crying and blood on a towel that was wrapped around her. She ran up to her,closing the door behind her. She wrapped her arms around Asami,"what happened?" she asked with concern in her voice. Asami just continued to sob. Korra got up and got a wet wash rug. She put it to Asami's nose. She wiped away the blood. "Shhhh it's okay. I'm here." She held the girl closely. Asami looked up at her with soft eyes,"May I go get dressed?" she asked. Korra nodded,"Yeah sure of course." She let go of the girl and watchedd as she walked into her room. Asami cleaned herself up and fixed her make-up. She walked out of the room.

"Sorry about that" She said to Korra.

Korra smiled softly at her. "It's fine,Wanna talk about it?" she asked wanting to help. Asami shook her head. "I'd rather not. Well not right now at least. I'm suppose to be taking you to lunch." She felt so much happy once Korra showed up and held her. She wasn't sure why though all she knew was that she liked it. She smiled at Korra. "let's go" she said. Korra took her hand. They walked out into the world together hand in hand but it should have been in a couple way not a friend way... 'Wait,no damn it.' Korra said inside her brain we're only friends and that's it. 'We only just meant yesterday I shouldn't like her so much already.' as they walked in silence Korra was left to her own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Girls like Girls**

 **/Another chapter to Girls like Girl,Thank you for those who are reading and following my story. I know it's not the best because I have yet to find a beta to help with the grammar errors but I try my best. Also yes Korra parents will show up as well as Bolin. Opal will show up as well but not sure about Lin or Su yet./**

Korra and Asami were walking to the restaurant. Their fingers still interlocked. They got to the restaurant and sat in a booth. They were talking about some of the things they liked to do. Korra's hair was kinda messy but it worked for her. Asami secretly found it attractive. "Well I like to work out obviously" Korra said as she flexed her muscles. Asami laughed at Korra. Korra was smiling at her,she loved how Asami laughed. It was cute to her,she loved Asami being happy. She turned her head to see her friend Opal walk into the restaurant. She waved her over to the table they were sitting at. Opal walked up to the table and greeted Korra. Korra smiled,"Opal this is Asami and Asami this is the annoying friend of mine" Opal slapped the back of Korra's head. "Owww" she said as she pouted. Asami and Opal laughing at her. Opal smiled,"so Korra We have been friends for awhile but I didn't realize you haven't got to met my sister yet,she should be in here soon." she said.

She nodded,that's when a girl walked in with wavy black hair,and deep green eyes,kinda like Asami but not. She carried herself in a more confident way and clearly had muscles. Korra eyes widen,the girl walked up to her table and stood next to Opal. "hey sis'" the girl said. "hey Kuvira" she pushed her sister slightly. She then turned back to Korra. "Korra this is my sister Kuvira" Opal spoke. Kuvira put out her hand to Korra. Korra shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you" she said,smiling. Kuvira smiled at the girl. "Pleasure is all mine." That's when Asami narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the feeling she was getting from Kuriva when she was talking to her Korra... Wait what? Korra isn't mine.

Korra blushed slightly,"I've known Opal for three years now,why haven't I ever met you before?" Kuvira giggled,"I'm in the Army." Korra eyes widen. "wow that's so cool." she said excitedly. Opal stepped in. "I thought you two would get along. Kuvira we need to get our food and go." Korra eyes saddened a bit. "oh well you guys go and have fun." Kuvira took out a pen and quickly wrote her number on Korra's arm. "Text me." she said and winked at Korra before walking off with Opal. Asami growled lowly,and was frowning. Korra turned back to Asami. "what's wrong?" she asked softly. "Oh. Nothing." Asami said harshly.

Korra kinda flinched at how harsh she sounded. "I'm sorry for whatever I did. she said sounding her. Asami instantly felt terrible,she took Korra's hands in hers. "No you did nothing wrong." She didn't want to tell Korra how she was feeling because she wasn't even sure what she was feeling herself. Korra smiled softly,"Okays so let's eat." Korra order their food. They ate while talking. "So Asami how did you and Mako start dating?" Asami smiled slightly,"I was riding my satomoblie and i hit him by accident." She informed her. Korra nearly spit out her food. "Love at first almost killed you" It was then Asami's turn to nearly spit out her food. She started laughing at Korra's terrible joke.

Asami nodded,"I guess you can say that." Korra muttered quickly,"he is one lucky guy." Asami looked at Korra. "wait what?" She questioned. Korra shook her head. "nothing Asami." Asami raised an eyebrow,not really believing her but didn't push it. "Okay well so I have to get back soon." She said,looking at her watch. Korra nodded at her friend. "I understand." She got up and took Asami's hand,she walked her home and hold her hand. "I had fun today." Korra said. Asami giggled,"I did too,I'm glad that I didn['t met you the way I met Mako. i would have felt way worse then i did when hitting him." Korra blushed at that.

Asami walked into her house,She hugged her tightly. "Thanks for having lunch with me." Korra hugged her back and chuckled. "No problem,it was fun." She smiled,"I should probably get home to let my dog out." She smiled at Asami. "Bye Asami. I'll talk to you later." She smiled. "Bye Korra." Asami said,kinda sadly. Korra turned and walked away. She walked all the way home. She let Naga out and it started to get cold. She took Naga inside and feed her. She started the fire place. She started making dinner.

Her phone went off,She picked up her phone. Kuvira had texted her.

 **Kuvira: Opal has her boyfriend over and they're being all lovey it's ewww**

 **Korra: How did you get my number? you only gave me yours and ewwww**

 **Kuvira: Opal gave me your number so I'd leave them alone...**

 **Korra: That's really great,wanna come over so you don't have to deal with Opal and her boyfriend?**

 **Kuvira:Yeah sure where do you live?**

 **Korra:287 Republic City dr. :)**

 **Kuvira:Well be there soon :)**

Korra put her phone down and smiled,she went to take a quick shower. She washed her hair,and her body. She jumped out of the shower and put on an muscle shirt. She put on some sweat pants as well. She was happy that Kuvira was coming over. She wanted to learn more about the intriguing woman. She sat down,waiting for Kuvira. There was a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door. Korra smiled at Kuvira. "Hey"

Kuvira smiled widely,"Hey cutie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Girls like Girls**

 **/Hello fellow readers,i'm sorry that i haven't been updating a lot and yesterday was the like first day I have in forever!**

 **but i will be trying to update more./**

Korra and Kuvira was sitting on the couch. Korra had gotten out her ps3 so they could play games,or watch movies. They had decided they'd watch a scary movie since they both liked those types of movies. Korra got up,"wanna make brownies?" She asked her friend. Kuvira raised her eyebrow,"It's like you don't know me at all" she said. Korra flailed her arms,"That's because I barely do! For all I know still you could be a serial Killer still!" she said in a panic. Kuvira giggled, "No dear,Not a serial killer,even though I could be but not that type of person and even if I was a serial killer,it'd be a crime alone to hurt someone as beautiful as you." She spoke as she placed her hand on Korra's cheek. Korra's cheeks flushed,and she ran to the kitchen. "Brownie time!" she said like a child.

Kuvira shook her head,"I have my work set out for me." She muttered quietly. She got up and followed Korra to the kitchen. She helped get the stuff out for the brownies. They had needed two eggs,which was good cause that's all Korra had. She helped Korra mixed the brownies. At that moment,she put her fingger in the mixed and wiped it on Korra's cheek. Korra puffed her cheeks out. Kuvira laughed at her. Korra was pouting at this point. She wasn't very happy about brownie mix on her face. Kuvira smiled,"Awwww" she licked the brownie mix of her cheek. Korra's cheeks turned 50 shades of red. She turned away from Kuvira,while she just laughed at her. "Meanie." she said in a cute voice. Kuvira put her hand over her over her heart and acted offended,"Oh,Me? NEVER!" She exclaimed.

They put the brownies in a pan,and put them in the oven. They went back to the couch. "So Kuvira tell me about yourself?" Korra tried sounding cool but failed. Kuvira smiled,"I like to workout,I am in the Army as I told you earlier. I'm a general,I like to play video games. I also like to read which a lot of people don't know about. My favorite colors are black and blue. That's all I can think about right now." Korra smiled as she listened to Kuvira. She knew she admired this woman already. "I love how you're in the Army" She said. Kuvira smiled at this,"well thank you but I may not be going back." Korra frowned,"why not?" Kuvira poked Korra's side. "A little personal ,but fine. I have decided that it's time I find someone and settled down." Korra frowned slightly,"Oh,I understand." She changed the frown into a smile. Kuvira pulled Korra close,"I like cuddling while watching scary movies." Korra smiled and laid on the couch,cuddling with Kuvira. "Me too,so you're fine." They watched the movie,Korra trying to act tough but when something scary popped up. She jumped and squealed in fear,Kuvira tried to hide her laugh. She wrapped her arms around her,"don't worry,I'm here. I've seen war nothing is gonna hurt you with me here." Korra relaxed against her,and smiled. "I w-was s-scared." She stuttered. Kuvira shook her head. "sure,let's go with that." she giggled.

Korra just growled softly,then cuddled into Kuvira. The timer for the brownies went off and Korra jumped up. She ran to the kitchen. Kuvira frowned at the feeling of Korra not being next to her. Korra took out the brownies,she whimpered in pain because she burnt the top of her hand on the oven. Kuvira got up and went to her. "What happened?" she asked."I burnt the top of my hand." She frowned. Kuvira went to the bag,she bought and pulled out a first aid kit. She got burn relief cream,she kissed her hand. She put the cream over the burn. "There better." she smiled. Korra smiled,"Thank you dear." She hugged her friend. "No problem." Kuvira returned the hug. "Now time for brownies!" She said excitedly. Korra jumped in happiness,"Yes brownies!" she smiled. The spent the next four hours eatting brownies and laughing of stories of Kuvira in the Army. Korra got a text from Asami.

Asami: Want to hang out tomorrow?

Korra: Sureee :3

Asami:Okay I'll text you in the morning.

Korra: Okay

Korra put her phone down,"Sorry Asami texted asking to hang out tomorrow." Kuvira narrowed her eyes at hearing that,She tried to sound mature and like nothing was wrong. "What did you say?" she asked. "I told her that we could." Kuvira looked down,"Oh." Korra felt bad,she smiled. "Hey you can come with" She smiled. Kuvira smiled,"Yeah I'd enjoy that." Korra smiled,then yawned. "I'm so tired." She curled up into a ball next to Kuvira. "Awww someone's a little girl." She said in a baby voice to tease her. Korra slapped Kuvira arm. "Hey I am not a little girl!" she said,offended. Korra laid her head on Kuvira's shoulder. "I'm glad we met,I can tell we are gonna be great friends." Kuvira nodded in agreement,"yeah I'm gonna have to thank Opal someday." She smiled. Korra finally feel into a deep sleep. "The day when I have you as my girlfriend." Kuvira said softly not to wake Korra and so she couldn't hear.

 **(Asami's Pov)**

Asami had done some work on a new project after she left Korra earlier that day. Korra had made her day ten times better,she was glad to have met her. She wasn't happy about the fact that Opal and her sister showed up. It's not the she didn't like Opal. They actually seem to get along. It's her sister she isn't very fond of because she takes a lot of Korra's attention already. She didn't like it. Korra was her friend first. She was starting to act like a child having afit.

Asami was about to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. She went to the door,but when she opened it... No one was there. She raised an eyebrow. That's odd,she thought. She closed the door and locked it as well as the windows. She started to get a paranoid feeling. She wanted Korra here,she should have just asked her to come over before when texting her. She went to her room and locked her bedroom door. She laid on here bed,She got the covers and pulled them over her. She shook her head as she sighed. "I wish Korra was here. She already treats me better than Mako," she said,spoking the truth.

She looked at the clock,her eyes slowly getting heavier. She cuddled her pillows and her blankets. She drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Her phone was blowing up just a few mintutes later.

 **Mako: Where are you?**

 **Mako: I haven't heard from you all day? I love you.**

 **Mako: So fucking piss you are suppose to answer me!**

 **/So end of this chapter. Sorry Asami's side is short. I will try to get it in more the next time. Also the story will mostly be in Korra's view so yeah. Who do you the was at Asami's dork? Will Mako show up the next chapter? How will Asami reaction when she finds out Kuriva is hanging out with her and Korra? Tell me what you think./**


	5. Chapter 5

**Girls like Girls**

 **/Hello so this is a new chapter,I know my writing isn't the best but I am trying.**

 **I have yet to find a beta. So thanks for reading. Trigger warning:Some sexual abuse/**

Asami woke up the next morning,she opened her phone to see text messages from Mako. She shook her head,'why am I with him?' She thought to herself. She got out of bed,She made herself breakfast. She ate her toast with nutella and bacon as she drank a glass of milk. She heard a knock on the door. She swiftly got up and walked to the door. She opened it,Mako pushed the door open more,knowing Asami over. "Why the fuck haven't you been answering me?!" He yelled. She sat there shaking,Not saying a word. Mako made his way to her room,finding her cell phone. He looked at the text messages to find Asami as been texting Korra but not replying to him. He throw her phone,breaking it. Asami was standing at the door of her bedroom,"Hey you broke my phone!" She cried.

Mako went up to her,grabbed her wrist. He threw her onto her bed. "Maybe I should show you who you belong too. Huh?!" He said,angrily. He laid on top of her,rubbing himself against her. He groped her breast. She squirmed,and cried. "No! Stop! Don't!" She tried pushing him off of her. He slapped her across her face. "Owww!" He smirked,"You know you want it." He said. He slide his hands down to her ass.

Asami kept fighting him,She didn't want this. She didn't want him. She had realized... I want Korra. "Get off,I don't want you." He glared at her,hitting her yet again. "You'll change your mind after this. He growled. He ripped off her shirt. "Hey that's my favorite shirt." She yelled. He smiled as he starts kissing her neck. "And it looks better off of you. So I'm doing you a favor." He had started groping her ass and biting her neck roughly. She was crying in pain and angry. She hated how weak and helpless she felt.

 **(Korra's pov)**

Korra woke up about an hour ago,Her and Kuvira had ate the brownies late that night,They had fell asleep on Korra's couch. Korra woke up as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Once her eyes were open she had noticed that Kuvira was laying on top of her. She blushed slightly as she slowly slide out from under Kuvira. She got up as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She got into the shower,She started washing her hair. She hummed to a song. She finished washing her body about ten minutes later. She got out of the shower and had an awful feeling in her stomach like something was wrong.

Asami had told me,She would text me this morning. She should have by now. She is always up before me. She wrapped a towel around herself quickly. She ran out of the bathroom. She didn't realize that Kuvira was up by now. Kuvira smirked,"You look great in a towel." Normally Korra would have blushed but she was trusting the feeling in her gut. She ran to her phone. No text from Asami not even one. She hurriedly in a panic put on her bra and panties as she also throw on a hoodie and sweat pants. "Sorry Kuvira feel like something is wrong with Asami. You can stay here. I'll text you when I figure out if anything is going on." She ran out the door,running as fast as she could to Asami's house. Kuvira growled as soon as Korra left. She didn't like that she cared that much about Asami.

She started thinking that she should really learn how to drive. She wasn't going to slow down though. She didn't care that she had just took a shower and was already was sweating again all she cared about was making sure that Asami was okay.

 **(Asami's pov)**

Asami was crying,She wanted this to stop. Mako was touching her in ways that made her disgusting. She tried fighting him but he was too strong. He still hasn't gone all the way but it didn't matter. He is crossing a line that shouldn't have been crossed ever. She really wished Korra was here to save her. She really wished that this was just a dream but it wasn't. Mako was sexually harassing her.

She was still trying to get free. She started to scream but he slapped her to shut her up. She didn't know what to do at this pace. She was about to give up fighting. Makoe realized that as well. "good girl. Just enjoy it."

 **(Korra's pov)**

Korra heard Asami's scream. She ran even faster,She busted the door down. Her eyes widen at the sight of Mako sexually harassing Asami. She ran up to him and punch him in the back of the head. He growled at Korra as he got off of Asami,He throw his fist at Her but she blocked it. She lifted her knee into his stomach. He groaned loudly but took his other fist and landed a punch on Korra's face right on her nose. Her nose started to bleed and she got dizzy but she wouldn't give up fighting that soon. She kicked her foot up into the place where the sun doesn't shine. Mako fell over as she she kicked him there again and again. "what you get for trying to rape an amazing girl." She punched his face a few times till he was knocked out.

She found some rope and tied him up. She picked up the phone and dialed 911. She explained what happened and the police were on their way. She quickly went to Asami and got her a shirt and bra. She held her closely after she put them on and let Asami cry on her. She rubbed her back. "Shhh He'll never touch you again. I'll make sure of it that this jerk ends up in jail..." Asami had continued to cry till the police arrived. Chief of the Police walked through the door. "Hello Korra and Asami." Korra smiled slightly,"Hello Lin..." Asami sent a small way as she still held onto Korra not wanting to let her go. "So what all happened?" Lin asked to the both of them first. Asami explained about what all happened before Korra got there and what happened when she got there. "Yes Lin I did kick him there three times he deservedd it." Lin nodded,"He really did so there will be no charges on you but only on him. He will be in jail for a week or two then we'll have his court date. You two will have to be there of course." Korra nodded, "Yes Lin I understand." Lin untied Mako and put handcuffs on him. She made sure he got medical attention though. Lin and the other police left.

Asami started to cry again,She buried her face in Korra's neck,Korra just stroked Asami's black wavy hair. Her heart ached for the beautiful girl who was in so much pain. She didn't even care about her nose at this moment. She kept stroking her hair and rubbing her back,Asami slowly calmed down. She nuzzled Korra's neck. She slowly fell asleep but didn't realize that when she started to. She kissed Korra's neck as well. Korra tensed up but then relaxed as she listened to the soft sound of Asami's breathing as she slept. She texted Kuvira.

 **Korra: You can stay at my place or go home. Something has happened. Plans are canceled.**

 **Kuvira: Okay.**

Kuvira growled and got her stuff together as she walked out of Korra's place angrily.

Korra kept watching over Asami as she yawned as she was sleepy,She kissed Asami's forehead and Asami smiled in her sleep,Korra slowly fell asleep with her even though it was noon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Girls like Girls**

 **/I know it's been awhile since I updated but my laptop broke so I am sorry. I hope I can make up for in at some point,I'll try to be udating more. It may not be every week but I am trying. Thank you for reading/**

 **(Korra's pov)**

Korra woke up later that night. Her eyes slowly opening to realize that she had fell asleep with Asami in her arms. Her cheeks tinted a light red. 'Gosh she is beautiful,I wish I cold have hurt Mako more than what I had' She thought. She silently pulled away from Asami,leaving a kiss to her forehead. She sleepily headed towards the kitchen. She looked up at the clock to see it was eight at night. "Crap,Asami will be hungry when she wakes up." Her stomach growled in hunger. "Apparently so Am I" she giggled. She looked into the fridge. "Asami,you live in a mansion yet manage to have no food. gosh,and it's christmas eve." She groaned with everything that had happen that day,she completely forgot. She looked over and noticed that she was still dead asleep.

She quickly pulled on her hoodie,She walked down the street to get some food for her and Asami. She walked into her favorite restaurant. She ordered noodles for both her and Asami. She was hoping Asami wouldn't wake up while she was gone. She wouldn't want her to wake up and notice that she was gone and get upset. She had been through enough that day. She was wanting patiently when someone came up behind her and hugged her. Her eyes widen. Kuriva smiled,"Hey cutie. what you doing here?" SHe asked. Korra smiled slightly,"Getting Asami and I food for when she wake up."

Kuriva held in a growl. "How sweet of you." She said,biting her tongue in the progess. "So what happened anyway?" She asked curiously. "Uhhh I can't say. It's personal." Korra replied. The counter person called out. "Korra!" She turned towards him. "That's me!" She spoke happily taking her food. She hugged Kuriva. "Gotta go before Asami wakes up." Korra hurried off out to the street. She walked back to Asami house. She opened up the door and started sitting the food up.

 **(Asami's pov)**

Asami woke up to the sound of her door opening,She rubbed her eyes sleepily. She got up out of bed, realizing that Korra was no longer in bed with her. She opened her bedroom door to peak through it. She saw Korra putting food on the table for looked like the both of them. She is so sweet,She thought. She walked out of her bedroom to the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Korra,"Thank you for everything Korra" She spoke softly. Korra smiled as she returned the hug. "No problem Asami anything for you." Korra replied to her.

Asami pulled away from the hug and looked into Korra's eyes. She shook her head. "uhhh so I'm hungry, we should eat." She sat down ,and got out a fork. She started eating her food. Korra sat down in food of her and started eating as well. "So how are you feeling?" She asked her. Asami smiled slightly , "Better... but not great." She said softly. Korra felt terrible for her. She wanted to do everything she could to make Asami better. "Well finish eating and then we can watch a movie on the couch together if you'd like" she spoke as she smiled. Asami smiled at her. "I'd love that actually." She continued eating. Korra finished before her and let Asami take her time. Asami eventually finished eating. Asami got up and grabbed Korra's hand,bringing her to the couch. She gently pushed her down and sat next to her. She curled up a little and laid her head on Korra's chest.

She turned on the tv "So what would you like to watch?" She started scrolling through what they had. Asami smiled,she looked up at Korra. "How about A Christmas Story?" Asami questioned as she got lost in Korra's deep blue eyes. "Sure I love that movie. It's my favorite Christmas movie" Asami didn't reply for a while just stared into Korra's eyes. "Ummm sami?" Korra said,confused. Asami shook her head,"Yeah me too!" She said excitedly. She turned the movie on as she watched the movie while holding Asami. Asami watched athe movie for awhile till she sit up to look at Korra. "Thank you Korra for everything. You are truly amazing and I wouldn't want to spend Christmas eve or Christmas with anyone else." She said fully honest. Korra smiled at her. You "You don't have to thank me,I was happy that I could help and you're amazing Asami. You deserve the best." She smiled at her. Asami leaned into as she closed her eyes. Korea started leaning in as she closed her eyes as well. Their lips a mere inch away from each other. Korra's phone rang as they jumped away from each other. Korra answers her phone. "Hey... Merry Christmas eve to you too Kuriva" She said. Asami hide a growl 'dami kuriva. Korra and i almost kissed.' She thought. Korra talked toKuriva for awhile before her and Asami went to bed.

/Merry Christmas guys or happy holidays. Because I know not everyone goes by that! Thanks for reading guys!/


	7. Chapter 7

**Girls like Girls**

 **/Sorry I've been really bad at updating this. It's hard when I don't have my laptop anymore. I'll try updating this more. I know I say that every time. I will try though so here is a new chatpter/**

 **(Korra's pov)**

Korra woke up with Asami in her side. She smiled at the sight of Asami sleeping. 'Gosh she is so beautiful' She kissed her forehead. She slid out of bed. She looked at her phone. 'Great! I'm gonna be late for work!" She hurried up as she put her shoes on. She got a piece of paper and pen to wrote a note for Asami. She hurried to write the note in her neatness handworking.

'Dear,Asami

If you need me,my phone will be on. I'm late to work... again. I will come by later if you want me too. I'm sorry I left without telling you but you just looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. Oh by the way, You don't need to wear make up to look beautiful. You don't while you sleep and you're gorgeous. I'm kind of just randomly talking now. I don't want to go. My bad. Haha well again phone will be on. Call or text if you need me. I'll stop by later if you want me too. I'll talk to you later sleeping beauty . '

She put the note on the night stand next to Asami's bed. She took one last look at the sleeping girl and smiled. She grabbed her stuff as she walked out of her house. Locking the door behind her and windows. Only a little over protective of the sleeping girl but she had every right to be. She took off down the street, trying to get to work as soon as she could. She ran into her workplace to see that. Kuriva was there , which confused her. She walked up to Kuriva , " WHat are you doing here?" She questioned. Kuriva smiled at her , "I told them that you'd probably be late since everything that has happened lately. They said it wasn't new so I'm guessing you're late a lot?" She stated in a question form to Korra.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Nooooo of course not." She waved it off with her hand. She opened the door to the actual gym. She knew most of the day. She'd just sit here, check people in whenever needed and then work out the rest off the time. That's why she took this job so she could do what she loved and relax while still getting paid. She lied down as she started to lift weights. Kuriva smiled as she watched Korra's muscles. Yes,Kuriva had muscles herself but she still liked watching Korra's.

 **(Asami's pov)**

Asami woke up about an hour later. She sat up,looking around for Korra. She sighed not seeing her. Her heart ached till she looked at her night stand. She saw a piece of paper. She picked it up to find Korra's note. She read the note as she smiled. She got up to go take a shower to take her mind off of Korra as much as she could. She swiftly walked into the bathroom. She couldn't help but realize that she was falling for the girl badly.

She took off her shirt and pants. She then followed to take off her bra and panties. She twisted the knob to her shower to make the water hot. She stepped into the shower. She felt the hot water hit her back as she sighed in relief. Her mind still on Korra though. She thought about all that's happened since she met Korra. She couldn't be more grateful that she met the brunette girl who was so sweet and such a dork that it was so cute. The way the girl did that half smile. Gosh, Her heart was melting just thinking about it. She thought about Kuriva... It was no doubt that Kuriva wanted Korra. It was too obvious. Well for anyone but Korra pretty much.

She started to wash her hair. She got her hair feeling and looking shiny as well as silky as always. She got the soap plus her body wash to begin washing her body. She was in the shower for about an hour. She eventually got out of the shower. She dried her hair. She put on some skinny jeans and a tank top as she crawled into bed. She turned on Netflix still trying to take her mind off of Korra. She knew that this would be difficult but not this difficult. She picked up her phone. She had to tell Korra she wanted to see her today.

 **Asami: Hey come over after work please**

 **Korra: Of course dear I will**

 **Asami: Thank you,How is work? :)**

 **Korra: Great! Kuriva is here and we are about to spar**

 **Asami: We need to talk once you get here**

 **Korra: Okay? Yeah sure**

Asami smiled as she put her phone down. She felt better knowing that Korra was coming over after work. She didn't like that fact that Kuriva was with her or was about to touch her. Even if it was sparring it was physical. She didn't want Kuriva touching her but she couldn't just text Korra randomly and be like oh don't let Kuriva touch you like how controlling would that be. Her and Korra weren't even dating. Think about how weird that would sound. Probably would make Korra never want to date her. She probably didn't want to already.

She shook her head,no she couldn't think like that. She Had to stay happy. Korra has been there for her through what seems like everything so far. She knew no matter what she would have Korra. That made her happy. She knew that Korra wouldn't leave her even if she didn't return Asami's feelings. She would just be glad that Korra is there for her and they'd always be friends. She knew Korra would be her bestfriend even if she wasn't her girlfriend. Her door bell rang. She got up confused,She walked to the door as she opened it. Her eyes couldn't believe what she saw. She stood there in shock and disbelief the person at her door was Mako.

 **/So that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I still need a beta for anyone who would be up for that please! Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with my niece and school. I am trying though! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think,Ideas are welcomed. I will be happy to hear for you on what you think or want to see. Also why do you think Mako is at Asami's door,why is he out of jail? Tell me what you think! /**


	8. Chapter 8

Girls like Girls

/I Know it has been forever since I updated.

I am sorry but here is a new chapter.

I hope you enjoy!/

 **(Korra's pov)**

Korra had told Asami she would come over after work. She was just about to spar with Kuvira. She got onto the mat. She got in fighting stance. She smirked at Kuvira. "Let's go!" She laughed as Kuvira throw the first punch as she dodged it with ease. She threw a punch but Kuvira counteract it. Hitting Korra in her chest , She huffed out of breath from the blow. She recovered quickly as she kicked Kuvira in her stomach as she fell back. Korra went in to pin her completely but Kuvira hurriedly slide away as Korra was regaining her balance. Kuvira went to punch Korra in her stomach. Korra though made a incorrect move and the punch went to her face. Korra's nose bleeding and now bruised.

Kuvira rushed to Korra,"Korra I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to do that." Her voice switching to a slightly higher pitched because of her worrying. She got Korra tissue for her nose. Korra took it,placed it at her nose. She was trying to get the bleeding to stop. It didn't stop for about five minutes. "It's fine Kuvira but can you get me some ice?" She asked as she throw the tissues covered in her blood away. Kuvira nodded as she got up to get the ice. she was back in no time. She handed it to Korra. Kuvira sighed, she placed her head in her hands. "I am still so sorry." She said,hoping that Korra would be fine.

Korra smiled at her. She knew Kuvira didn't mean to do this. "Really it is fine. We were sparring. These kind of things happen." She hugged Kuvira to let her know that is was fine. Kuvira hugged back,laying her head on Korra's shoulder. She was happy that Kuvira wasn't worrying about her anymore. She took a look at the clock. "I need to get ready to go to Asami's." She told her friend as she got up but her friend grabbed her wrist. "Wait Korra want to have lunch with me sometime?" Her eyes giving Korra a soft look that made her heart melt just a bit. "Yeah of course." She gave Kuvira a reply to the question before heading off to get ready to go to Asami's.

 **(Asami's pov)**

Mako was standing at Asami's door. She was standing there in utter shock. She backed up in fear of what he would do to her. Mako just looked at her for awhile before taking a deep breath. "Asami.. I am truly sorry about everything I did to you. The abuse... The sexual harassment.. All of it. I am truly sorry. It breaks my heart to think that I did it to you." His words flew from his mouth as he told this to Asami. He seemed like he meant it but still after that shit he put her through she didn't know what to do. She bit her lip.

"You put me through hell Mako! I can't believe you come here to say this! That you think I would forgive you!" Her words full of angry and hatred towards the man. You could probably hear her for miles. She was so filled with rage,She wanted to hurt him but she wouldn't go that low. She glared at him. "Get out." She said through her teeth. "I want to hurt you but I won't Korra is suppose to be here soon and she will though." She spoke with vemon in her word. She knew that Mako didn't want to deal with her. Mako nodded as she hurried off in fear of getting hurt and arrested again.

Asami went as she took a deep breath,"Forget about him. You need to get ready for Korra." She said to herself as she went to reapply her make up. She decided already that she wasn't gonna tell Korra about Mako coming over. She wanted to focus on them if she told her it would only angry Korra. She put on a red dress. It was kinda short,She looked hot like on fire. She was going to get all of Korra's attention for the night hopefully. She put on some music with a good beat for when Korra got there. She had ordered pizza for them. She knew Korra would like it if she kept it simple. She danced to the beat a little till she heard a knock on the door.

 **(Korra's pov)**

She stood at Asami's door. Her crooked smile upon her face. Her hair was down but she had dressed up in a nice button up shirt and jeans. Her breath taken away at Asami as she opened the door because of how dressed she was. She was in awe at the beautiful girl in front of her. So much that she didn't realize the worried look upon Asami's face. "Korra what happened to your nose? Do you need Ice?" She asked filled with concern of the girl. She didn't know what happened and that scared her.

Korra smiled at the girl. "Asami I'm fine. Kuvira accidently punched me there when we were sparring." She told the girl as she took her hand. She pulled Asami into her house. She suddenly smelled the pizza. She smiled and cheered happily. "Pizza!" She rushed as she went to go get a piece. SHe started to eat as Asami chuckled. "Well someone is hungry." She teased the girl. Korra by this time already had two pieces. "Sorry?" She shrugged, not really sure what to say. she smiled with her mouth full of pizza. Asami laughed,"Korra ewww gross eat with your mouth closed!" She nagged the girl as she smiled at her as well.

After they were finished eating. Asami convince Korra to dance to a slow song. Barely but she did. Asami tried to let Korra through it but it appeared Korra had two left feet. Asami thinking maybe that's why she got hit in her face. She kept trying to touch Korra till she stepped on Asami's foot. Asami laughing really hard,"You are so bad at this!" Korra pouted as she looked at Asami. "Come on. I am new at this. I have never down it before." She looked down as Asami stopped laughing. "I know. I am sorry. Let's just watch movies,Okay?" Korra nodded as an answer.

They walked into Asami's bedroom. Korra took off her pants as she got on Asami's bed. Asami didn't care because she took off her dress ashe slide into the bed next to Korra. Korra decided to wrap her arms around the girl as Asami moved closer. Asami turned on the movie. It was Mulan since that was both their favorite Disney movie. Asami laid her head on Korra's chest. They watch quietly till "I'll make a man out of you came on." When both of the heads snapped to look at eachother as they sang together,"Let's get down to business!" The couldn't contain their laughter at all. After the laughter died down. Asami eyes were looked on Korra's ice blue eyes. "Korra. I am so glad we met. You have helped me through so much with Mako and helping me heal from him. I can't thank you enough." It was very quiet for a few second as Korra smiled as she was about to reply but couldn't. Asami lips were upon hers. Asami was kissing her! She slowly kissed back as she melted into the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**/Long time. No write. Sorry guys. I tend to put things off but here is a new chapter. Hope you Like/**

 **Girls Like Girls**

Korra finally pulled back from the kiss. Out of breath because woah Asami is an amazing kisser. She smiled at Asami,holding her close. She ran her fingers through her silky black hair. "That was amazing." She breathed out,giggling softly. Asami was looking up into her eyes,"I know." The black haired woman replied. Korra couldn't believe how lucky she was. She just kissed the woman she had wanted to since hey had met. "Sooo what does this mean?"

Asami looked at Korra,smiling happily. "I guess this means we are dating?" she stated it as a question. She wasn't sure if that was what Korra would have wanted. She wanted to like a lot. It just took her this long to realize it. Korra giggled at how shy Asami was being. She gave her a soft kiss. "I would love too" She spoke,watching Asami face light up with enjoy. "But..."

Asami's face fell at the but. "But... But what?" Her voice filled with panic,her face looked like she looked like she saw a ghost. Korra had to try so hard to keep a straight face. She found Asami's reaction so dang funny. Korra smiled,"But I have to take you on a date first." She stated happily. She knew Asami was about to kill her. She was right. Asami slapped her playfully. "Oww That hurt!" Korra whined like a little child. Asami laughed,"Good you deserved it!" This caused Korra to pout. She rubbed her arm where Asami slapped her. "Did not."

Asami giggled,"Did too." Korra glared at the beautiful woman,"Did not." She stated yet again. Asami shook her head,"Grow up." She laid her head upon Korra's shoulder,smiling. Korra held Asami close,wrapping her arms around the beautiful woman. "You are beautiful." She cooed at the woman. Asami looked up,kissing Korra softly. "It's time for bed silly." Korra giggled closing her eyes,Asami settled on Korra's chest. They drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Asami woke up to Korra's phone ringing,she sighed. Looking at Korra sleeping,She looked so peaceful and didn't want to wake her. So Asami answered the phone. "Hello,This is Asami. Korra is sleeping." She stated to whoever it was that was calling. Kuvira bite her lip,growling softly. "WAKE HER UP!" She yelled through the phone,oh boy was she made that Asami was at Korra's house. She had no clue about what had happened lastnight. Asami bit her lip,holding what she was thinking back. She gently shook Korra gently to wake her. "Sweetie,It's Kuvira."

Korra woke taking her phone,"Uhhh hey,Uhhh yeah I will be there." Korra hung up frowning, before turning to Asami and kissing her. "I gotta go into work,you can stay here if you want or yeah. I am so sorry." She smiled softly trying to ease any tension. She got ready for work, "I will be home soon." She put on her jacket and headed out the door.

 **/Okay so I know I haven't written in forever and I suck in general.**

 **I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to get something out there so hehe you go guys!**

 **Hope you enjoy!/**


End file.
